


Barry Forgot Something

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, always late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: After spending the morning with Iris, Barry needs to speed out the door. But he forgets something important.





	Barry Forgot Something

Everyone who knows Barry Allen knows he’s always late for everything. It’s been a hallmark of Iris West’s friendship with Barry. After discovering Barry’s powers, Iris thought he continued to run late on purpose to throw people off. It’s ironic that the fastest man alive can’t show up on time. 

But since moving in with Barry, Iris realized that was not the case. Barry is just really bad at time management. This morning they spent half an hour laying in bed, laughing at their favorite Spongebob quotes.

“I like the superhero episode where Spongebob is The Quickster”. Barry said

“See at least The Streak was better than that!” Iris couldn’t stop laughing.

“Wanna see me run to that rock? … Wanna see me do it again?” Barry quoted and they were both cry laughing.

It was a good time but not the best idea for Barry, who woke up with only 45 minutes before his work day at CCPD began.

Barry was now speeding around the loft getting ready while Iris poured some cereal for breakfast. A loud slam of the door let her know that Barry left. Iris was used that slam in the morning, it’s hard to close the door gently when you’re going Mach 4. Iris kept eating her cereal until she realized Barry forgot something very important. She pulled out her phone and texted him.

“You forgot something, come back!”

A few seconds later, Barry was back in the loft and standing in front of her.

“How could I forget?” he said, closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss her.

Iris blocked his lips with her spoon. Her teasing smile was hidden from his confused face until she moved the spoon to scoop up some more cereal. She moved it towards Barry’s mouth.

“You forgot breakfast.”

Barry gave her the same exasperated eye roll he always did when she did something ridiculous but cute. He let her feed him the cereal and secretly cherished the moment.

“Can I kiss you now?” he asked when the remainder of the cereal was gone.

Iris nodded and Barry took her bottom lip between his. When he pulled away Iris saw him smiling. A second later, she felt a gust of wind and was once again alone in the loft.


End file.
